ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs
ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs (formerly ABS-CBN News and Public Affairs) is the news division of Philippine media conglomerate ABS-CBN Corporation. The organization is responsible for the daily news and information gathering of its news programs. Its current slogan is Malasakit sa Isa't Isa (Tagalog for Sides for the Truth, Sides for the Rise of the Nation). According to the SWS media trust survey, ABS-CBN News & Current Affairs topped the list among Philippines news and broadcast organizations, garnering 68% of the public trust. It serves the main ABS-CBN Channel 2, the Regional Network Group, the UHF sports channel ABS-CBN Sports+Action, the cable channels ABS-CBN News Channel, DZMM TeleRadyo, the flagship radio stations DZMM and the regional radio networks DYAB Cebu, DYAP Palawan and DXAB Davao and a news website abs-cbnnews.com. The division operates mainly and headquartered at ABS-CBN Broadcast Complex in Quezon City while the ABS-CBN regional stations also have their local news divisions, which is a big help in newsgathering for the whole network. It also has a news bureaus in North America, Europe, Asia Pacific and the Middle East with the help of ABS-CBN Global Ltd., these make ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs ahead among the other news organizations in the country as they were the largest and the most comprehensive when it comes to local and international newsgathering The division is currently headed by long-time journalist and former ABS-CBN’s North America Bureau Chief, and now ABS-CBN's Senior Vice President for News and Current Affairs Ging Reyes. It is further subdivided into different subgroups: * News Gathering Group, headed by veteran print media journalist and former investigative reporter for The Manila Times and Today, Chi Almario-Gonzales. * Current Affairs Group, headed by experienced news department staff, Gen Reyes. * News Production Group, headed by core executive producer for some ABS-CBN's public affairs programmes, Cheryl Favila. * Regional Network Group News and Current Affairs, headed by television journalist and former Head of News for ABS-CBN Iloilo, Stanley Palisada. * Online and Mobile Group, headed by seasoned journalist and former Reuters correspondent in the Philippines, Charie Villa. * ABS-CBN Weather Center is the weather forecasting division of ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs. Anchored by Kim Atienza, Bettina Magsaysay, Edmund Rosales, Paulo Abrera, Gretchen Fullido, Boyet Sison, Jekki Pascual and Michelle Ong. Aside from regular programming, it also operates the ABS-CBN News Channel, currently the first and the only English 24 hour news channel in the country. The division also operates a news website ABS-CBN News in partnership with The Philippine Star and The Manila Times. Slogans * "ABS-CBN News and Public/Current Affairs in the Service of the Filipino" (1986–2002) This slogan was based on the network's corporate slogan. * "Karangalan Po Naming Maglingkod Sa Bayan" (2002) * "Kahit Saan, Kahit Kailan, Maaasahan" (2003) * "Maaasahan, Hindi Lamang Sa Salita, Subok na sa Gawa" (2004) * "Naglilingkod Sa Inyo, Saan Man Sa Mundo" (2004–2005) This slogan was inspired by the reformat of TV Patrol to TV Patrol World. * "Panig Sa Katotohanan, Panig Sa Bayan" (2006–2010) This current slogan was translated in various local languages. * "Panig Sa Katotohanan, Panig Sa Pagbangon ng Bayan" (2010–2014) * "Itinataguyod ang Malasakit sa Isa't Isa" ''(2014-present) Current anchors * Randy David * Katrina Legarda * Teddy Boy Locsin, Jr. 'Former anchors/reporters''' # Mylene Acuna # Jenny Alejandro # Alex Alikpala # Ernesto "Ernie" Angeles # Cong. Sol Aragones # Tina Arcega # Manny Ayala # Aladin Bacolodan # Joseph Barrios # Lori Bautista # Maricar Bautista # Cito Beltran # Aljo Bendijo # Edric Calma # Cher Calvin # Israel Cando # Teddy Casino # Liezl Castro # Mike Cohen # Kai Conlu # Dan Andrew Cura # Katherine del Castro # Melo del Prado # Jun Del Rosario # Ronald Estrella # Frankie Evangelista # Joey Falcon # Jeff Fernando # Mandy Francisco # Ana Marie Balane-Funderanan # Dianne Garcia # Panjee Gonzales # Marvin Gonzalvez # Joee Guilas # Wheng Hidalgo # Pia Hontiveros # Mon Ilagan # Kata Inocencio # Irene Javier # Mari Kaimo # Camilla Kim # Riki Kwek # Angelique Lazo # Jim Libiran # Ed Lingao # Celine Lopez # Jade Lopez # Jing Magsaysay # Pal Marquez # Cherie Mercado # Yvette Novenario # Kuya Cesar Nucum # Larry Ng # Timi Nubla # David Nye # Rafael "Apa" Ongpin # Gene Orejana # Rowena Orejana # Gani Oro # Michelle Orosa # Karen Padilla # Patrick Paez # Anne Pallorina # Kiko Pangilinan # Rowena Papasin # Veronica Pedrosa # Ingrid Piccio # Daniel Razon # Gilbert Remulla # Rosetti Rivera # Cathy Salceda # Rowena Samala # Kathy San Gabriel # Alex Santos # Joel Sararcho # Connie Sison # Josie Sison-Livingstone # Jay Sonza # Cesar Soriano # Nene Tamayo # Robert Tan # Mel Tiangco # Erwin Tulfo # Kathy Uba # Carmelita Valdez # Bobby Yan # Cathy Yap-Yang # Vivian Zalvidea # Joe Zaldiarriaga # Dong Puno # Pinky Webb # Henry Omaga-Diaz # Cheryl Cosim # Gus Abelgas # Dyan Castillejo # Ces Drilon # Dindo Amparo # Tony Velasquez # Dominic Almelor # Willard Cheng # Gretchen Malalad # Zyann Ambrosio # Ryan Chua # Cecille Lardizabal # Jay Ruiz # Adrian Ayalin # Maan Macapagal # Sheryll Mundo # Ina Reformina # Jorge Carino # Lerio Bompat # Ricky Carandang # Alvin Elchico # Doland Castro # Jing Castaneda # Ging Reyes # Jeff Canoy # Atom Araullo # Hernel Tocmo # Reno Tallada # Primy Cane # Jenny Reyes # Ron Gagalac # Zen Hernandez # Stanley Palisada # Abner Mercado # Niko Baua # Chiara Zambrano # Danny Buenafe # Tina Monzon-Palma # Jeck Batallones # Paul Palacio # Kevin Manalo # Dennis Datu # Raphael Bosano Category:ABS-CBN News